


Christmas Light Viewing

by keijiwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijiwrites/pseuds/keijiwrites
Summary: Ennoshita and Tanaka go on their first date to view Christmas lights.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Christmas Light Viewing

Tanaka was never nervous. He always kept his cool in difficult situations and talked himself out of rough patches. But that evening was different. He was on his way to meet up with Ennoshita to view the Christmas lights in a section of town that went all out every year. His hands were trembling even if it wasn’t as cold as he thought it would be. The nerves were taking over him, but he took deep breaths to keep calm. When he arrived at the neighborhood, he double checked his phone to make sure he was in the right spot. He was ten minutes early, meaning he still had time to relax. (Being early was new but he decided to ignore that fact.)

“Ah, Tanaka!” Ennoshita’s voice startled him out of his thoughts and his breath hitched in his throat. Ennoshita was bundled up in his layers, small tufts of hair peeking out from his beanie. “You’re early.”

“Oh, I didn’t want to get lost.” He knew Ennoshita wasn’t going to buy that but he didn’t want him to know how nerves were slowly taking over him. “Wanna start walking?”

Ennoshita nodded, and they started to walk quietly. Tanaka’s ears were hot, he wanted to start a conversation but every time he tried, his throat gave out on him. Instead, he watched Ennoshita taking in all of the lights, eyes wide in wonder and mouth slightly parted. He averted his gaze to the houses, not wanting to be caught staring. He would die of embarrassment if he was. 

“Look!” Tanka almost jumped as Ennoshita took hold of his arm. He followed the direction in which Ennoshita was pointing and let out a loud laugh. One of the houses had the lights in an arrangement that looked very much like a penis. He wasn’t sure if it was on purpose or not, but it was too funny.

“There it is.” Ennoshita sighed, a soft smile on his face. “You looked so nervous I was scared you would start running at any moment and leave me behind to look at the lights alone.”

Tanaka rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile. “Sorry. This is uh my first date and I really like you! I didn’t want to mess anything up.”

Ennoshita hummed, taking Tanaka’s hand in his. “I like you, too. Now, come on, we have more lights to see.” He kissed Tanaka’s cheek and neither were sure if their faces were red because of the action or the lights that were hanging on the tree they were under. 

They continued watching the houses, hand tangled between them. 


End file.
